elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Velyn Harbor
Velyn Harbor, also sometimes called "Port Velyn,"Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen is an Altmeri city in the region of Malabal Tor. When first encountered, it has been taken over by Redguards and the Drublog Clan of Wood Orcs. The city is divided into four sections, each separated by a body of water. The northwest section of the city is occupied by the city docks; the northeast is the warehouse district;Events of "One Fell Swoop" the southeast is made up of ruins and the town hall and the southwest forms the city's marketplace. Quests *To Velyn Harbor *House and Home *One Fell Swoop (after House and Home completed) *The Unkindest Cut – Angardil Locations *Harbor Customs Hall **Imriel located here ("House and Home" quest) **Bishanti located here during "House and Home") *Harbor Mounts *Polished Protection *The Scourge's Mark – the ship used by the Ra Gada to attack the Harbor *Smithy of Velyn Harbor *Town Hall **Chief Makhug located here (during quest) **Ra Gada Envoy located here (during quest) *Trader's Rest *Traders Crescent *Vaults of Velyn Harbor *Velyn Harbor Fighters Guild *Velyn Harbor Mages Guild *Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge – located underneath the city, home to numerous criminals and outlaws Characters *Abernura-dra *Aesmer *Ade Blackfox *Amarbak *Angardil *Arcorion Ateldil *Arvys the Elder *Baker (uninteractable) *Bamak *Benae Lleran *Benieth *Birwaen *Bishanti – Armorer (owns the Polished Protection) *Bredrel *Brugagikh *Butcher (uninteractable) *Calcamar *Caldartur *Captain al-Hallen *Captain at-Mardeen (Ra Gada member) *Captain Cularada *Chief Makhug *Cirimion *Clerk (Uninteractable) *Corporal Anerel (Fighters Guild) *Corporal Fairenwen (Fists of Thalmor member) *Culdandil *Dailirwen - Mages Guildhall *Darak *Dh'andsa *Dollian *Drilalfin *Drimrin *Earrona Kneecapper (Undaunted) – Volenfell unlocked *Egelrin *Egeria Clodianus *Einriel *Eshmini-ma *Ethad-sa *Farmer (uninteractable) *Farenlith *Faulbor *Fijirra *Fimaz-ra *Firyate *Fist of Thalmor *Gabrialle Celd *Gaette *Galis Andalen *Gandalor *General Elirwen *Gilinora Birdsong *Ginion *Guilion *Gwiras *Hamira *Helaran *Hreilund Battle-Weary *Ilwan at-Nazim *Imriel *Iruzda *Itumil *Kul-ja *Latamenwe *Lennoc Barthel *Lenolin *Lieutenant Ehran (Fists of Thalmor member) *Lindel *Littrel Gray-Sky *Makhoguz *Marbarin *Maritawen *Master Stormwarden Faranwe *Megail *Menaelion *Minwerdil *Monennor *Mulamin *Muramil *Myl Falas *Narguli *Nathalye Charmax *Noam Geric *Noemie Frinck *Ondindil *Orianel *Parmbarel *Rayan Diel *Restla Ice-Walker *Rolandor *Ronahanar *Salahanar *Sarfinaire *Sergeant Linaarie (Fists of Thalmor member) *Sarshar *Sholas-do *Skagwar *Sindabi *Sirinduure *Speaks-With-Blades *Sorfinilon *Stulga gra-Urula *Taalorde *Taranbari-daro *Trader (uninteractable) *Tusoril *Tutorius Asellio *Ulladhel *Turuk Redclaws (Undaunted) – Tempest Island *(see below) *Untouchable Naim (Undaunted) – Direfrost Keep unlocked *Velyn Harbor Militia *Velyn Harbor Runner – during "House and Home" quest, is seen running to Deepwoods *Vibius Generidius *Walks-Lonely-Steps *Yugene *Zbulg gro-Durgoth *Buying a drink for Turuk in this location works towards an achievement. Enemies *Chief Makhug (Drublog Clan Chief) *Drublog Firelight *Drublog Ravager *Drublog Ritualist *Mudcrabs *Ra Gada Envoy *Ra Gada Bravo *Ra Gada Champion *Ra Gada Sharpshooter *Ra Gada Mystic Other creatures *Centipede *Chicken *Monkey *Ox – located here after quest completion *Rat *Torchbug Notable items Quest items *Unlabeled Potion Bottle (Quest Item) *Dark Silk Clothes (Quest Item) *Finely Ground Powder (Quest Item) *Thumbscrews (Quest Item) Books *''Flesh to Cut from Bone'' (Lorebook) *''Oathbreaker's Rest'' – Mages Guild * Gallery Port Velyn.jpg Appearances * ru:Гавань Велин Category:Online: Malabal Tor Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: Skyshard Locations